Prince Albert Raiders
–83 | arena = Art Hauser Centre | colours = Black, Green, Gold | championships = | coach = Marc Habscheid | GM = Curtis Hunt | website = www.raiderhockey.com }} in action.]] The Prince Albert Raiders are a major junior ice hockey team in the Western Hockey League. The Raiders play in the East Division of the Eastern Conference. They are based in the Saskatchewan city of Prince Albert. The team plays its home games at the Art Hauser Centre. History The early days The Raiders started in 1972 as one of the most successful Tier II franchises in Canada, playing in the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL). Prince Albert won the Tier II national championship, the Manitoba Centennial Trophy, a record 4 times in a six-year span from 1977 to 1982. While competing for the Manitoba Centennial Trophy, the Raiders competed against a few future OHL teams, the Guelph Platers and the Belleville Bulls. The Raiders also won 7 straight Anavet Cups between 1976 until 1982 against various champions of the Manitoba Junior Hockey League. Terry Simpson was the team's coach for those 6 years in the SJHL. He stayed with the team for its first 4 years when it moved up to the WHL. The City of Prince Albert was granted a WHL expansion franchise for the 1982–83 season. 1985 Memorial Cup Three years later, the Raiders were the best team in the WHL. Lead by team captain Dan Hodgson, the team achieved the best regular season record in the WHL of 58 wins, 11 losses and 3 ties. The Raiders defeated the Calgary Wranglers, Medicine Hat Tigers and the Kamloops Blazers in the WHL playoffs to win the WHL championship. Other notable members of the 1984–1985 team are; Tony Grenier, Dave Pasin, Pat Elynuik, Dave Manson, Ken Baumgartner, Dave Goertz and Emanuel Viveiros. The Raiders went on the compete for the Memorial Cup in 1985, versus the Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds, Verdun Junior Canadiens and the Shawinigan Cataractes. In their first game, Prince Albert lost 6–2 to the Shawinigan Cataractes, with 108 penalty minutes called in total. The second game saw the Raiders beat Verdun 5 to 3 with 2 goals from defenceman Dave Goertz. In game three, the Raiders defeated the Greyhounds 8 to 6, and Dan Hodgson had 5 assists in the match. The two teams would play each other again in the semi-finals. Prince Albert would prevail again by an 8 to 3 score. The Raiders won the Memorial Cup and became CHL champions by defeating the Shawinigan Cataractes 6–1 in the final game. Championships Memorial Cup Champions *1985 Manitoba Centennial Cup Champions *1977, 1979, 1981, 1982 Western Hockey League Champions *1985, 2019 WHL Eastern Division *1985, 1992, 1999 NHL alumni Listed below are alumni from Prince Albert Raiders of the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL) and the Western Hockey League (WHL) who went on to play in the National Hockey League. SJHL Raiders *Robin Bartell *Todd Bergen *Rollie Boutin *Ron Delorme *Gary Emmons *Bob Hoffmeyer *Brad McCrimmon *Dave Michayluk *Bill Oleschuk *Greg Paslawski *James Patrick *Darcy Regier *Dave Reierson *Dave Tippett *Bill Watson WHL Raiders *Ryan Bast *Ken Baumgartner *Todd Bergen *Curtis Brown *Shawn Byram *Frederic Chabot *Kyle Chipchura *Brad Church *Byron Dafoe *Rod Dallman *Pat Elynuik *Todd Fedoruk *Joaquin Gage *Dave Goertz *Steve Gotaas *Scott Hartnell *Paul Healey *Jim Hiller *Shane Hnidy *Dan Hodgson *Kim Issel *Steve Kelly *Dan Kesa *Darin Kimble *Dean Kolstad *Milan Kraft *Gord Kruppke *Dale Kushner *Jeff Lank *Jamie Linden *Ross Lupaschuk *Steve MacIntyre *Dave Manson *Dean McAmmond *Grant McNeill *Mike Modano *Jeff Nelson *Todd Nelson *Dave Pasin *Denis Pederson *Chris Phillips *Richard Pilon *Nick Schultz *Cam Severson *Reid Simpson *Michal Sivek *Alan Stewart *Ryan Stewart *Kevin Todd *Shayne Toporowski *David Van Drunen *Darren Van Impe *Emanuel Viveiros *Roman Vopat *Wes Walz *Shane Willis Season-by-season record Note:' GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties OTL = Overtime losses Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against WHL Championship history *1984-85: Win, 4-0 vs Kamloops *2018-19: Win, 4-3 vs Vancouver Playoffs '''''SJHL Years *1972 Lost Semi-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-2 :Melville Millionaires defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-2 *1973 Lost Semi-final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-1 :Humboldt Broncos defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-none *1974 Won League, Lost Anavet Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Saskatoon Olympics 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Estevan Bruins 4-games-to-1 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-2 *1975 Lost Final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Saskatoon Olympics 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none :Swift Current Broncos defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-2 *1976 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost Abbott Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-none SJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Spruce Grove Mets (AJHL) defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-1 *1977 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1977 Centennial Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Melville Millionaires 4-games-to-2 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Dauphin Kings (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Calgary Canucks (AJHL) 4-games-to-1 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Pembroke Lumber Kings (CJHL) 4-games-to-none CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1978 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Lost 1978 Centennial Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-3 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-1 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Kildonan North Stars (MJHL) 4-games-to-none ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Merritt Centennials (BCJHL) 4-games-to-1 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Guelph Platers (OPJHL) defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-none *1979 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1979 Centennial Cup final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-3 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-2 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders (AJHL) 4-games-to-2 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 1979 Centennial Cup round robin (3-1) :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Sherwood-Parkdale Metros (IJHL) 5-4 OT in final CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1980 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Lost Abbott Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Weyburn Red Wings 4-games-to-1 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-2 :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-2 SJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Selkirk Steelers (MJHL) 4-games-to-2 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Red Deer Rustlers (AJHL) defeated Prince Albert Raiders 4-games-to-2 *1981 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1981 Centennial Cup final :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Battleford Barons 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Moose Jaw Canucks 4-games-to-3 SAJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated St. Boniface Saints (MJHL) 4-games-to-1 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated St. Albert Saints (AJHL) 4-games-to-none ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :First in 1981 Centennial Cup round robin (3-1) :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Belleville Bulls (OPJHL) 6-2 in final CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS *1982 Won League, Won Anavet Cup, Won Abbott Cup, Won 1982 Centennial Cup :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Humboldt Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Swift Current Broncos 4-games-to-none :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Yorkton Terriers 4-games-to-none SAJHL CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Fort Garry Blues (MJHL) 4-games-to-2 ANAVET CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated St. Albert Saints (AJHL) 4-games-to-1 ABBOTT CUP CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders defeated Guelph Platers (OJHL) 4-games-to-none CENTENNIAL CUP CHAMPIONS Team records External links *Raiders official web site Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Hockey League (junior) team Category:Established in 1972